towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tod und Verderben
"Komm raus Toa", sagte der Gottesgleiche Krieger. Tahu hatte sich hinter einem Stein versteckt. Bereit alles zugeben atmete der Toa aus; krabbelte hinter dem Felsen hervor;richtete sich auf und schrie "Hier!". Schon hatte Tahu eine riesige, vielleicht auch gigantische Schnittwunde in seinem Bauch. Er spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit über den Darmbereich fließen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen;er konnte nicht mehr stehen; brach zusammen; er kämpfte einen Kampf mit dem Tod. Schwarz schwebte der Tod vor ihm. Er reichte ihm seien Hand, ganz aus Knochen, eiskalt spürte er den Atem des Richters. Komplett umhüllt vom unendlich weiten Mantel des Todes, sah Tahu keinen Ausweg. Er nahm die Hand des Todes. Dieser zog ihn auf und nahm ihn mit in sein Reich. Eine wundervolle Statue steht vor dem Eingang eines Tempels der seit Anbeginn der Zeit steht. Sein Antlitz lässt die alten Zeiten des Krieges sehen. An einigen Stellen gar ein schwarzer Fleck, gebrannt von den Feuerkriegern der Urzeit. Der Tempel steht da als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Aber die blutroten Flecken und Linien sind Zeugen einer Schlacht. Sie sind Zeugen eines Kampfes fataler Auswirkungen. Der Kampf brachte das Gleichgewicht der Welt aus den Fugen. Und hoch droben im Horizont;im Totenreich sitzt der Toa des Feuers auf einem schwarzen Stein. Er sieht gedankenverloren in eine Kristallkugeln. Was er dort sieht scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern, seine Gedanken sind woanders. In der Kristallkugel siht man eine Schlacht epischen Ausmaßes. Man hört die Schreie aus der Kugel im gesamten Totenreich. Tahu ist aber nicht interessiert an der Schlacht. Er denkt wie es wohl seinen Kameraden ergangen ist. Zwei davon;Onua und Pohatu;sind hier. Auch das lässgt ihn kalt er denkt an das Schicksal seiner lebenden Kameraden, den Rittern der Gerechtigkeit. Er siehtwie die Glatorianer zu hundert auf die Armee der Matoraner und Toa losgeht. Er sieht wie die Armee der Agori gegen die Ritter der Gerechtigkeit kämpft. Er spürt auch hier im Totenreich die Erschütterungen weit drunten auf der Erde. Die Glatorianer gewinnen, die Toa verlieren. Es ist ein ungerechter Kampf, die Mengen der KriegerInnen sind ungleich verteilt. Ein Zeichen für das Ungleichgewicht im Universum. Der Tod selbst,er sitzt auf seinem schwarzen Thron, sieht sich die Schlacht an. Er nippt nachdenklich an dem Kelch voll Wein. Er hat im Vergleich zu seinen Gehilfen noch alles was auch die Toa haben, Haut, Innereien und ähnliches. Doch viele habe den Meister der Toten noch nicht gesehen. Sein Antlitz vrhüllt von einem schwarzen Mantel, Sein Gesicht von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Er erfreut sich an den vielen Todesopfern, sie bedeuten mehr Macht, sie bedeuten sein Leben im Reich der Toten. Durch die schwarzen Rauchschwaden die den ganzen Raum einhüllen hört er Schritte. "Wer wagt es mich zu stören?" Seine Stimme klingt hohl und doch tief. Der Klang seiner Stimme beschreibt die Vorstellung der Hölle, so könte man fast sagen. "Ich bin ein Bote der ihnen sagen möchte das der Toa des Feuers, der vor kurzem hier her kam, sie umbringen will." sagt der Bote atemlos. Seine Knochen haben bereits einige Kratzer es scheint als wäre er nur knapp einem Kampf entkommen. Der Tod lächelt bloß. "Der Toa wütet bereits unter ihren Wachen und besiegt alle. Ich wollte euch uhhh!" Ein Feuerpfeil traf den Boten noch während er redete. Tahu, einen Feuerbogen in der Hand, stand in den elenden Lumpen die ihm hier aufgezwungen wurden am Eingang des Saals. Der Tod ließ die Rauchschwaden verschwinden, um den Angreifer besser zu sehen. "Tod, ich will hier weg und hörte das du der einzige Schlüssel bist. Ich werde dich töten"bei den letzten Worten sein Gesicht sich wütend verzog. Er schoss einen Feuerpfeil auf das Herz des Todes. Dieser fing den Feuerpfeil in der Luft;skeptisch sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Pfeil ansah. Langsam der Tod schwebte zu seiner Sense um sie zu nehmen. Tahu formte aus Feuer ein Schwert, scharf wie die Klinge die er auf der Welt hatte liegen lassen. Das Schwert war so heiß wie sein Gemüt. Schon stürmter der Ritter auf den Tod zu um ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen. Er stürmte durch den Tod; lachend stand er da. Die Sense surrte durch die Luft um Tahu zu erledigen. Doch der Feuerkrieger hob das Schwert, ein Klirren, ein Schmerzenschrei und schon war Tahu seiner Kräfte beraubt. "WiWie mmachsst du d-das"brachte Tahu heraus. "Du kannst hier nicht mehr sterben aber eine Berührung mit mir und schon bist du deiner Kräfte beraubt. Du bist nicht der erste der hierraus möchte. Und doch kann ich dich nicht lassen." der ein zufriedenes Lächeln sehen ließ als die Worte sich im Raum verteilten. Tahu stand Schweißgebadet auf und schoss einen seiner explodierenden Ball auf den Tod. Mit einem Finger berührte er die Kugel und schon war sie weg,verschwand einfach. "Ich kann auch Energie absorbieren. Deine Angriffe, sie sind nutzlos." der sagte es gelangweilt. "Ich gebe nicht auf!" schrie Tahu. "Beeindruckend wie schnell du deine Energie wieder findest. Und trotzdem bin ich dir überlegen" murmelte der Tod. "Wie wäre es wenn ich dir den Gang zum Schlüssel zeigen würde. Du findest ihn im Palast Metex´. Ob er ihn dir freiwillig gibt weiß ich nicht."Der Richter über die Lebenden kicherte höhnisch. "Zeig ihn mir,Tod." Tahu sagte die Worte verbittert. Violette Energie die Hände des Meister der Toten umgab und ein Strahl der Farbe Bordeaux öffnete ein Dimensionstor. "Hier durch....Toa" sagte der Tod mit ein wenig Abscheu in der höllischen Stimme. "Danke....Tod" auch Tahus Stimme einen Hauch von Abscheu innehatte. Hier gehts weiter:Im Reich der lebenden Toten Kategorie:Axonnmaster Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Epos